Bernie Brillstein
Bernie Brillstein (1931 - 2008) was Jim Henson's manager throughout most of his career. He also represented many of the cast members from Saturday Night Live, accounting for the "Land of Gorch" segments during the first season. It was through Brillstein that the Muppets would secure many of their first season guest stars on The Muppet Show. Brillstein pushed for the merchandising of the Muppet characters, something Henson was reluctant to do until he was convinced that profits would help him finance pet projects that he would rather be working on. Brillstein has signed and developed such talents as John Belushi, Dan Aykroyd, Gilda Radner, Lorne Michaels, Alan Zweibel, Rob Lowe, Martin Short, John Larroquette, Bob Odenkirk, Wayne Brady, Dana Carvey, Kevin Nealon, Adam Sandler, Dennis Miller, Molly Shannon and David Spade. Brillstein's autobiography, Where Did I Go Right? You're No One in Hollywood Unless Someone Wants You Dead, captures many moments of behind-the-scenes dealings and personal stories associated with Henson and the Muppets. The book also contains several photos with Henson and associates, as well as Brillstein's Muppet likeness. Bernie's Name As a close friend to Jim Henson, in addition to managing his affairs, Muppet writers have often included tributes to Brillstein's name in their scripts. * Brillstein's name was used for the character of Bernie the Agent, played by Dom DeLuise in The Muppet Movie. Additionally, any time Miss Piggy's agent Bernie is mentioned, this is a reference to Brillstein. * His name was used in episode 519 of The Muppet Show as a fictitious guest who refused to come on the show, Benny Brillstein the Yiddish Yodeler. * In one version of "Doin' the Pigeon," before Bert begins singing, he shows a live-action film which he has taped in Asbury Park of a group of pigeons. One of them he has named Bernie (he's the one with the feathers), whom Bert claims to really be a character. * Peter Falk's guess at Kermit's story in The Great Muppet Caper includes a brother-in-law named Bernie. * In Ernie and Bert's New Kitten, Susan suggests to Ernie and Bert that they name their new kitten after an amalgamation of their own names: BER-NIE for Bert and Ernie. Although the use of the name is logistically explained within the context of the story (unlike other uses of the name), it serves as one more example of the name showing up in character scripts. Bio A New Yorker, Brillstein first came into contact with show business through his uncle, Jack Pearl, a Ziegfield Follies star. Following graduation from New York University, he landed his first industry job working in the William Morris mailroom. Remaining with the agency for nine years, Brillstein left in 1964 to join Management III, where he continued to specialize in talent representation. In 1967, Brillstein moved to Los Angeles to open a West Coast office of Management III. Realizing that he had no chance at the "big name" stars, he decided to sign writers, producers and directors as a means of survival. As these clients rose to television stardom, Brillstein became a packager and in 1969, The Brillstein Company was launched. Brillstein's first big package was Hee Haw. He has subsequently been instrumental in the generation of many movie and television products including The Muppet Show, The Muppet Movie, Saturday Night Live, and Fraggle Rock. By capitalizing on multi-talented Muppeteer Jim Henson's genius and ability to diversify into all mediums, Brillstein broke barriers in both television and in the movies. Together with Henson, Brillstein launched The Muppet Show on network television at a time when it was unheard of for a network show to star "puppets." Brillstein has executive-produced the award-winning TV series ALF, It's Garry Shandling's Show and The Days and Nights of Molly Dodd. In feature films, Brillstein's past credits as executive producer include such box office phenomenons as Ghostbusters, Ghostbusters II, The Blues Brothers, Dragnet, Spies Like Us, Hexed and The Cable Guy. In November 1999, Little Brown Inc. released Where Did I Go Right?, Brillstein's candid memoir telling of his rise from the mailroom at William Morris to become head of Brillstein-Grey. The book remained on L.A.'s bestseller list for ten weeks. The biography features many behind-the-scenes stories of Jim Henson and the Muppets. Brillstein received a star on The Hollywood Walk of Fame in April 2001, in acknowledgement of his hard work and dedication to the Hollywood community. Brillstein currently serves on the Dean's Council at New York University's Tisch School of the Arts. He is married with five children. See Also *Bernie (disambiguation) Brillstein, Bernie